Redemption
by SonjaJane
Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of Galbatorix. Five years since Nasuada and Murtagh said there goodbyes. So much has changed for them both. But as Nasuada struggles to find freedom in her new position and Murtagh struggles with his inner turmoil they are brought together again. Can they find solstice in each other as they did before? Find out in this story of redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at writing a post inheritance fan fic. I've been thinking about for a while and I've finally been able to put it to paper. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Redemption**

The room was dark lit only by moonlight. His breaths were staggered and his vision was blurred as tears formed in his eyes. His hands were trembling with blood as he knelt over the limp body before him. He didn't want to do it. He tried hard not to but something made him. A voice in his mind he couldn't escape. Telling him this is his fate, this is who he is.

"Murtagh" He didn't want to listen.

"Murtagh!" He brought his hands to his ears. He wasn't going to give in again.

"Murtagh!" He let out a scream attempting to drown out the voice in his head.

"Murtagh! Wake up!" Murtagh jumped from his sleep with a start grabbing his sword that laid beside him. His breathing was heavy as he looked around. When he realised what was going on and where he was he lowered his sword.

" You were dreaming again."

" Thank you, Thorn."

" They are getting worse."

" I know."

" You can't go on like this."

" I know."

" You know what you could do." Murtagh already knew what his companion was going to say and already the protest was forming in his mind.

" No, absolutely not. If my dreams are telling me anything it's that I can't do that."

" I think it will help you Murtagh."

" How many times are we to go down this road?" He was growing tired of this conversation. It seems almost every night their conversations went this way. He hoped that after the last one Thorn would finally give up, but that isn't the case.

" Until you decide to change your course." Thorn will admit that Murtagh's stubbornness can match his own and at times he would rather agree to disagree but this is something he will not give up on. Thorn knows his rider better than anyone and he knows he needs this.

" No good will come of it."

" You don't know that."

" I do know. No good will ever come from me Thorn. Only pain."

" That is not you talking. That is your guilt."

" I should feel guilty. I've done terrible things."

" We've done terrible things. But you're not dealing with them. Your hiding from them and you're letting it consume you. You can't even escape them in your sleep. This continued isolation is not helping you, Murtagh."

" I'm not isolated. I have you."

" Yes, and you will always have me. But I'm afraid not even I can heal your human heart." He fell silent for a moment allowing those words to wash over him before speaking again. "You miss her."

" I know but..."

" You're afraid."

" What if I hurt her? What if..."

" She turns you away. That is what you truly fear isn't?"

" I hate that you know me so well."

" You wouldn't if you would just listen to me from the beginning." Murtagh let out a sigh of compliance, finally ready to listen to the wisdom of his friend.

" Alright alright,you win. For now lets just get back to sleep. We'll discuss it more in the morning." So Murtagh drifted back to sleep trying to fight back his fears by replacing them with new hope for tomorrow.

**First chapter done. Sorry if it's a little short just wanted Nasuada to have her own chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I kinda know where I want to go with this. I know how I want it to end but the middle is a little blurry. I have ideas but if you have any suggestions I'm willing to listen and I'll try to find a way to fit it in to the story. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter was pretty much already done when I posted the first one. I'm going to try to keep it that way so the updates won't be so long but no promises. Enjoy. Thank you for those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight trickled through Nasuada's window caressing her dark skin beckoning for her to leave the comfort of her bed. She makes her way across the room to her balcony to look out over the city. This has been how she has spent most of her mornings since she has made Ileria her new home. Here she sat reflecting on her role as queen, but mostly trying to free her mind of the dreams she had from the night before. Something that would be easier if her heart didn't long for them to come true. She often thought how much easier it would be to accept her new role if the past didn't consume her mind. So every morning she sits looking into the sky trying desperately to forget. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear her hand maid Farica enter her room.

" Good morning, My lady." She was carrying a tray of bread and assorted fruits that she sat down on the small table near the balcony window.

" Good morning Farica. How did you sleep"?

" Just fine thank you for asking. How about you my lady"?

" The same as usual." Farica stood looking at her queen. She has been by her side for many years and has come to realize when something is bothering her.

" Pardon me, my lady but may I ask what your looking for?"

" What do you mean?"

" It's just almost every morning since we came here I've been bringing you your breakfast and to go over the days agenda. And almost every morning I find you out here looking into the sky as if your searching for something. I was just wondering what it is your looking for?" Nasuada couldn't help but smile. Her hand maid new her well. She was always paying attention to details often noticing things that others didn't. Nasuada appreciated that about her and at times have relied on it. So there was no surprise that she picked up on Nasuada's behavior. The only surprise is that it took this long for her to say something.

" You could be right. Perhaps I'm looking for something in the past."

" The past? After all that has happened I would think you would want to forget the whole thing. Make it as though none of it ever happened. I know that's what I would want."

" Some things are worth remembering." She turned her head and once again looked up into the sky.

" Oh, forgive me my lady."

"Forgive you for what."

" You obviously were speaking of your father. I didn't mean to make light of your memories of him."

" There is nothing to forgive. It is true I miss him and wish that he can be here today to share this with me but I am happy just knowing that I was able to reach the goal that he was unable to complete."

" I'm sure he is very proud and looking down on you my lady."

"Thank you Farica. Now tell me what do I have in store for me today?"

" Well Angela is here making her annual visit and has requested an audience with you. Also King Orrin is expected to visit as well."

" Orrin, really? I wonder what it is that he want's that he couldn't simply send in a message?"

" Perhaps he just wanted to see you. You two are old friends after all."

" Old friends or not he is still a King and he still may have an agenda. I guess I'll find out soon enough. Thank you, Farica that will be all for now. I'll shall enjoy some peace and quite before meeting with Angela. She is high spirited and very long winded."

" Of course my lady." She said with a chuckle and left her queen alone with her thoughts.

**XXXXX**

Nasuada rubbed the sides of her head as she continued to listen to Angelas rantings. " Angela why must we have this conversation every time you come to visit."

"Because you refuse to listen to reason."

" I refuse?... Your the one who can't accept change."

" Can't you see that you are discriminating and repressing those that use magic?"

" I'm sorry if that is how you see it but my only intention to regulate the use of magic."

" By regulating it you could be preventing some amazing discoveries. Think of all that magic can do."

" Angela that is exactly what I'm thinking. I will agree that magic has it's usefulness but I think you can agree that it has it's consequences. It's those consequences that I'm trying to avoid as much as possible. Case in point our little Elva. Eragons intentions were nothing but good but the results were anything but. I admit that her... intuition became useful but she has experienced more then anyone her age ever should."

" Yes well at the time Eragon was a nothing more then a fool who didn't know what he was doing."

" And can you be certain that there isn't another fool out there with good intentions. Of course not. So until the world is rid of fools I will continue to regulate the use of magic." She heard Angela let out a sigh. A sign that she was ready to let it go, at least for now.

" Suppose I was to just go along with it..."

" You don't really have a choice."

" If I was to go along with it, does that women really have to be the one in charge of the whole thing."

" She wasn't exactly my first choice but Trianna has proving herself as the leader of the Du Vrangr Gata and has been useful."

" Can you honestly say that you trust her?" Nasuada paused for a moment before giving her an answer.

" I trust that she is loyal to power and right now I have it. So until I can find a better replacement she will have to do. Now is there anything else that you would like to discuss?"

" As a matter of fact I would." She said resting her hands on her hips and lifting her chin in the air causing her curly hair to bounce.

" Of course you do." She once again rubbed the sides of her head.

" How long has it been since you've had a peaceful nights sleep?"

" What?... I haven't... how did you know? And do not say magic."

" Fine I won't. However I will say those circles under your eyes aren't doing you any favors." Nasuada let out a heavy sigh. Normally she would put up a fight but she was too exhausted. Partly from a lack of sleep and partly do to the conversation Angela just put her through.

" I guess you can say since I became leader of the Varden but it has become more of a problem lately. I just have a lot on my plate. I'm sure it will work it's sef out."

" Might I suggest something? " Nasuada gave her a puzzled looked. " You need to get out of here. If your problems are your duties then just neglect them for a day."

" It sounds good but I couldn't possibly. Besides arranging a trip out of the palace is a headache of it's own."

" Then don't arrange it, just leave."

" I might have done that when I was just in the Varden but as Queen I'm surrounded by so many guards. They'll notice if I just go missing. Not to mention me in the city alone is not a good idea.

" I could help you but it would require the use of..."

" Let me guess, magic." Nasuada finished her sentence. She would wonder what Angela was planning but with this witch there was no telling. " Thanks but no thanks. I'll be fine."

" I don't think you know what I'm offering here. I am giving you the chance to not be Queen or the leader of an army but to be you." She walked over to the queen and so she can look her in the eyes. " Who knows what adventure awaits you outside these walls." Nausada couldn't help but to perk her ears at the sound of her words. It wasn't the use of magic or the possibility of adventure the peaked her interests but the sound of simply being herself that did it.

"Alright, I'm listening." And so Nasuada listened to Angela's idea wondering what she got herself into.

**Okay so what do you think? I really do want to know. Please review. **


End file.
